


What We Deserve [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they have sex, it's rough. It's sharp edges and and broken glass but Clint wants to show Natasha that there are other ways too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what we deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617106) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



Length: 0:04:50  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/What%20We%20Deserve.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
